Family Gathering
Twas a warm summer afternoon within the land of clouds, the reins of tranquility poured down upon its people; bringing about a joyous content felt by all. It wasn't everyday that weather could so perfect, the sun shined brilliantly as the skies' blue matched the calmness of the lands. There to bask in the day's beauty sat a mellow woman wrapped in the arms of her endearing husband. The two found themselves placed in a swing in the middle of the garden filled with vegetation, most of which Kirei spent months nurturing. With the seeds of Kirei's hard work sewn into the earth, with much care and patience, she was granted an extraordinary amount of plant life; vegetation with would come in handy for what the day would soon bring. Having planned the gathering months proir, Kirei was nothing short of enthusiastic. Seika in the other hand, was not. It was at a point in his life, neither children nor death could keep him away from his love. And for that very reason, the man was the least bit excited of the festives that would later transpire. The woman nudged him slightly, indicating that the time was of near for everyone to arrive. Seika groaned exhaustedly, throwing his head back into the air, stirring the swing slightly. A tiny fit of laughter escaped Kirei's being, while Seika bore an unchanged expression. "Might as well fix the tude. They'll be here soon. I'm sure all the grandchildren with be happy to see grandpa." She sang, nudging him once more. He gave a shoulder shrug, rolling his eyes at his wife's attempt to change his mood. It was then that the man stood from his position, still locking arms with his beloved. "Might as well get this over with." He groaned yet again. Moving with footing that scraped across the ground, Seika slowly entered their home just in time to hear of slight tapping, much to his own frustration. "Ugh... Go away!" He hollered, throwing his hands into the air. It was with a gentle pat on his back that startled him, laughing as she scurried to the door. "Seika. He happy. Your son is going to be here. And he never get out." She opened the front door wide, letting the sun beam into their home and faced with the visitors whom has finally arrived. Once the door opened, the sound of loud voices poured into the home. "Alright! Can you stop fucking bugging me about it!? I mean hones--" A loud slap. "You would dare curse at your own momma like that!? Who the hell raised you, huh!?" "You did! and I'd like to thank my father too!" "Your father wasn't shit! He left me and your sorry ass!" The profanities created a cloud of pure negativity, just pure darkness. The argument was coming from Kokoa and her famously known son, Hatabako. Although the two were heated with eachother, Kokoa's face lit up when she saw her sister, beautiful as always. "Oh my, getting prettier everyday, sista!" she said with the snap of a finger and dramatic throwing of the hip. Afterwards, she gave her a kiss on both cheeks, and practically forced herself in the home. Hatabako looked to his aunt with mopey eyes, but began to smile too. Something about looking into those bright blue eyes made everyone forget their troubles for a brief moment. "Hey, Aunt Kirei." he said dully, giving her a quick hug. Kokoa almost forgot to notice her sister's lover standing at the door as well. "Well well well, if it ain't Mr. Mountain Tosser. Where the hell are the drinks at, huh? actually, you know what? the kids are here, I'll wait." she stared him up and down and smirked. "My.. you know my sister snagged herself a good one. You know, Kiyo-yo should be on his way, soon. What cha' gonna say to him?" she questioned, hand on her hip and purse on her arm. Following this crowd of former negativity was Shigemi, the daughter-in-law of the hosts. She had arrived by herself, as she had sent both of her children to fetch their father from his office of seclusion. She took in the current crowd, her gray eyes slightly curious about the two arrivals. It had been a while since she had seen Kokoa and Hatabako after all. Because they were hosting, she felt obliged to greet Kirei and Seika first, the latter who looked very unexcited to have Kokoa and Hatabako. "It's wonderful to see you again Kirei," Shigemi said as she hugged her mother-in-law, before staring down Seika. "I guess it's nice to see you too, Seika," she continued before hugging him as well, lifting him off the ground in the process. Once finished, she turned to Kokoa and Hatabako, before extending her hand towards them, "It's been a while Kokoa and Hatabako, how have you been?" She then addressed the question that was one everyone's minds. "Don't worry, Kiyoshi and the kids are on their way, I sent them to go drag their dad out of that dreary office of his," Shigemi shook her head, remembering how she didn't realize just how busy Kiyoshi would be when he first was sworn in as the Eighth Raikage. ---- Meanwhile, Tsugumi and Kanata had just managed to penetrate the office, with both of them standing in front of their father's desk with their arms crossed. "Yo pops, did you forget there was a family gathering today? Cause we need to be there asap else everyone will think we are on CP time," Kanata stated, before using his tentacles to lift his father out of the Raikage chair. "Hurry up Kanata, we have a limited amount of time," Tsugumi stated as she paced across the floor. Part of her wondered why her father refused to have shadow clones do the paperwork, which would allow him to tend to other things. "Father, you're too much of a workaholic, it's not good for your health," she critiqued as Kanata finally proceeded to get his father to budge. She sighed. ---- Upon seeing the faces of kin she had lost touch with after so long, Kirei's very own visage shined brightly. Greeting her sister's with a formal kiss to each cheek, blush had settled its way in after hearing of Kokoa's genuine compliments. "Oh Koko! You're looking good as well!" Her eyes laid upon her nephew, a very handsome young man he had grown into, though he seemed to be rather unaffectionate, which would simply not do. As he would trying to slip away from his hug, the woman would retaliate with a vice grip strong enough to make even her husband submit to her will. "Hatabako! Are you not happy to see your Aunt Kirei?" She stepped away from her fierce hug, patting the sides of his face to somewhat ease his bewildered demeanor. Next in line, was Shigemi. Kirei's personal favorite, even topping out her very own children. "Shigemi, darling! So glad you could come. No need to rush him, you know how he get when he's agitated. I don't want to have to put a hole in his head." It was as if Seika bore the most nonchalant expression possible, he and Kokoa traded glances. Yet he remained almost unresponsive, replying with indistinguishable mumbles. Knocking at Shigemi's greeting, the man was quite shocked when he was so suddenly lifted from the ground. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Seika noticed that he was transforming into his worst fear, he was becoming...a grumpy old man. ---- To say the least, it was with such ease that his very own children managed to rile him up. Caught in the middle of piles of paperwork, Kiyoshi was disrupted by their sudden appearance, which to him, had gone unnoticed until Kanata coiled a single tentacle around his upper torso and arms. Startling him slightly, he bore an expression that resembled of his father ever so much. "I remember... I have things to do. Let me go. Now." He said sternly, attempting to wiggle his way out of Kanata's clutches. "Guys, I'm serious. I'm in the middle of something important. And how did you two get in here anyway?" Tsugumi sighed as Kanata responded to Kiyoshi's question. "Duh, we're the Raikage's children, so I'm pretty sure we can stroll in if it's something important, which it very much is. There's nothing more important than family pops." Tsugumi could hear the stern demeanor within her father's voice, "Let him go Kanata, he has "things" to attend to." Kanata was surprised by his sister's request, but decided to comply, placing their father back in his chair. As a salty gesture, Kanata patted his father on the head before retracting the tentacle. "Well, we won't hold you up then father," Tsugumi added indifferently before turning and exiting the office, her slightly confused brother tailing her. "Well, apparently paperwork takes precedence over family," she muttered, her voice cold as Kanata's question was answered before it could be spoken. "You guys will understand one day..." Kiyoshi uttered in a low tone as both children exited his domain, he was shown to be slightly stressed from having to choose between job and his family, Kiyoshi leaned backward in his chair-- facing the clear glass-- staring into the bright blue skies. After having a moment to reflect on his decision, the Raikage began to gather his belongings. Upon exiting his office, Kiyoshi made a quick detour to inform his assistant of his plans. Before he could even speak, the woman had already cut him off, with her own words. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Go enjoy the rest of your day off with your childen. Tsu and Blu looked really upset with whatever you said. It's about time for a break anyway, you a true workaholic." Kiyoshi chuckled lightly, nodding his head with agreement, giving a faint smile from Nikukei's truth. "Thanks. If you need me, I won't be far." "Mhm, yeah." From leaving the dull Raikage palace, Kiyoshi began his route to join the rest of awaiting family members. He then suddenly stopped, glancing dint at his current attire, in a bewildered manner. "Man, I'm overdressed." Deciding to take yet another detour, Kiyoshi sought to head home for a change of clothes for a evening out, taking time to relax with the people who supported him the most. ---- Hatabako and Kokoa greeted their family member's wife with love. Out of the women who claimed they had affection towards the Raikage, Kokoa admired Shigemi, mostly because they were in love, and because Shigemi was a cute, respectful, powerful, young woman. After greetings, Kokoa sat on the living room couch. "How long does it take for that jive ass turkey to come to his family? We practically bruised our damn feet tryin' to get here, and this boy is moving slower than the Island Turtle! I will pull him by his damn ear if--" her hard words were cut off by her son's. "Mom. Just be patient, seriously." Just then, Kokoa's hand traveled faster than the speed of light. The guests at the house could hear a woosh louder than anything, and a horrible sound right after. The most powerful slap in the world: Kokoa-Style Burning Lion's Roar Slap! There was a tepid knock on the door as Tsugumi and Kanata arrived, both of them knocking on the door with slight impatience. Both of them were still irritated by their father's refusal to leave his work for another day. But they pushed that aside as they entered the home. Paying due respect to their elders, Tsugumi and Kanata greeted Kirei and Seika. "Hey gramps," Kanata said as he shook hands with Seika before hugging Kirei after Tsugumi had done the same. Neither had stuck around at the office, so they didn't realize their father had eventually left. "No luck on convincing dad. He's too absorbed in his work, something about an important treaty/document needing to be completed," Tsugumi said as she filled her mother in. Shigemi could see the disappointment in her daughter's face, something which concerned her slightly. Sensing the growing discontent, the unborn baby shifted in Shigemi's stomach, causing Shigemi to gently press her hand against her belly, stopping the fetus's movement temporarily. "Don't worry, your father will come. He's not one to blow off family gatherings; that's one of the things that I love about him," Shigemi said before sending her two children to greet the rest of the gathered family. Baring a bewildered expression, Seika glanced in wonder at the mother and son as they argued. Eventually it ending with a rather painful looking slap to the face, which caused a low chuckle to escape his being. Kirei grinned slightly at his grandchildren, hugging them both before caressing their heads gently. "I'm going to agree with your mother there. As much as your father seems to be busy, he always makes times for you guys. It may not be exactly when you want it but at least he tries." Kirei reassured, moving over toward her husband with a content expression. Grasping Seika's hand, she looked to him to lighten the mood, something he was very well known for. The man eyed his children, smile suddenly began to grow upon his visage. In a quick motion, Seika suddenly vanished, reappearing between both children. Before either of them could react it would've been far too late, as not one, but both, where lifted into air by their ankles. Coming face to face with their playful grandfather. "Lose the tude, little ones. I didn't get out of bed to see your faces so groomy. Am I going to have to force a smile out of you?!" Kokoa smiled at the kids, she couldn't resist the urge to love them. But suddenly, she remembered an important errand, remembering it formed a scowl on her face. "Shit. I gotta go babies, see yall soon. And Mountain Tosser, you be careful with my babies, you hurt them, and I stick the end of my heel up yo' ass, ya' hear?" it was normal for her to threaten the man. Hatabako decided to leave with her, since he had to make an appearance somewhere else. "Uh yeah, as much as I love all of you, I gotta bounce." They left hurriedly, after giving hugs and saying their farewells. Tsugumi couldn't repress the giggles that erupted from her at suddenly being lifted upside down by her grandfather. It was a rare childish reaction from her; normally she was the responsible person to the point where her mother questioned her age. Meanwhile, Kanata took it all in stride, a smile bursting from his face like a sun breaking through the clouds. Seeing all of his family had put him in a good mood once more. "Put us down grandpa," the two of them chorused while filling the room with an air of happiness. Shigemi smiled at her children's good spirits; she was glad that Seika was around her to cheer up his grandchildren. She could tell that the unborn baby felt the happiness in the room as well, as it rested contently in her womb. With the departure of Kokoa and Hatabako after saying their goodbyes, Shigemi dozed slightly, the warmth of her husband's family placing her at ease. Kirei looked on in utter happiness, there was nothing in the world she would trade for moments like this. It was as if she were reliving a dream she once had many years ago. A case of deja vu, perhaps. Whatever it was, she had certainly liveed in the moment. She turned toward the door and right on cue the door lightly creaked open and in walked the man whom everyone was expecting. He bore a faint smile upon seeing his father interact with his children as it brought back memories of his childhood and how Seika use to do things like that to him. Kiyoshi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Seika turned around slowly, still holding the children upside down. "Ooho, tis my baby boy! You ready for your turn?" Finally setting them down, Seika walked toward his son to pass on a hug. The two embraced for a moment, breaking away so that everyone else could get their chance at hugging him. After his greetings with his mother, Kiyoshi flipped on the sofa next to Shigemi, resting his head in her shoulder "So what's the plan for today?' "Took you long enough Ki," Shigemi teased, her children's good mood proving infectious; it had been a while since she had used her affectionate nickname for him. She watched as both Tsugumi and Kanata tackled their father once he had finished greeting his father and mother. "You faked us out pops, not cool," Kanata said as he sat down with his mother and father, Tsugumi following suit. "To be honest, I think we should all go outside, the weather's beautiful today. A picnic wouldn't be remiss actually." Tsugumi responded, nestling close to her father, mother, and younger brother. Part of her wondered what the future baby would be like; she hoped it would be a girl, as she wanted another female in the house. This train of thought continued (in her mind) to Tsugumi's future sister's habits and hobbies. Part of her hoped that she would be a studious person like Tsu; it became lonely in the library sometimes. Soon being joined by their children, Kiyoshi placed his arms around them both before tightly squeezing them. "Sometimes, I like seeing you two pout. It's amusing." Kirei glanced over at her son's family, nodding her head in agreement to Tsugumi's suggestion. "That's actually what I had in mind. Though I wanted to wait for a bit to see if Kiyomi and Miha would arrive." Seika huffed in response, throwing himself into Kirei's lap. "You know those two, off somewhere else. Doing other things. I still want to meet the guy that got her pregnant.... At sixteen." After Seika finished he darted his eyes at Kiyoshi then at Kirei. "Sixteen, Kirei. Sixteen!" The woman replied not with words but rather a simple roll of the eyes. "Oh be quiet. That's all in the past.." The man wasn't hearing it, Seika remain in Kirei's lap still ill faced becoming slightly angry with her. "I don't want to talk about this now. You want someone to discuss this with, talk to your son." Kirei finally snapped, shocking those around her. "Come on kids, let's go outside." She said, shoving Seika from her lap before heading outside with Tsugumi and Kanata. Slightly surprised at their usually kindhearted grandmother's outburst, Tsugumi and Kanata followed their grandmother outside, knowing something big was about to go down. Hopefully it wouldn't be to severe. "What were they talking about?" Tsugumi asked, curious about the conversation they were leaving. Shigemi tuned in as soon as she heard the conversation's turn. "Kiyomi pregnant at sixteen? What are you talking about?" Shigemi stated, before it dawned on her. "Are we really talking about that right now? It's not worth it," she had no interest in the proceedings that were about to unfold as she watched Seika ramble in anger before stopping. Meanwhile, Mihaya had finally made her way back to her parents home, noting that her nephew and niece where exiting alongside their grandmother. "Hey Kirei," she called cheerfully as she reached the home, "Where are you all headed?" Despite the advance of 14 years, Miha remained as youthful as ever, having barely changed in the past decade or so.